red_dead_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomacy
About Diplomacy Diplomacy is the key to your tribe's survival in Red Dead Island. In this page you can find a list of all the possible diplomatic interactions between tribes and groups. You can initiate diplomatic actions if you are a tribe leader but it is highly recomended that you institute a council and promote a smart group member to your Diplomat. During times of War, the '''white flag' on Red Dead Island is the turtle shell. A person holding a turtle shell in the midst of the battle, might be a diplomat. You may not want to attack them because you could ruin negotiations. However, this kind of information could be used against you. A person holding a turtle shell could also be a warrior who has nothing to do with diplomacy.'' Declaration of War (Available to tribes only) War Declaration is the most basic of all diplomatic actions. If a tribe decides that the time has come to wage war to their enemies, they can send their diplomat or emisseries to inform the enemy tribe leader/council about the declaration of war. A declaration of war instantly breaks all other existing pacts with that tribe/group. Breaking Pacts by declaring war is frowned upon, and other tribes/groups may consider you a Warmonger, thus making it harder to negotiate with them in the future. [Admin's Note: According to PvP rule #13: After Declaring War, the Attacker can not besiege bases for 12 real life hours (to give time to the defenders to be notified and join the defence). However the attacker doesnt have to wait 12 hours to attack enemies in the field or even create a siege camp. During the imposed 12 hour treaty, defenders can NOT assault the attacker's siege camp (if there is one).] Call to arms (Available to non tribal groups only) If a non tribal group receives a war declaration by a tribe, they can seek protection by calling another tribe to arms. If that tribe accepts the call to arms, they declare war to the attacking tribe in order to help the group. Peace Treaty (Available to tribes and non tribal groups) When one of two sides ,during a war, feels that there is no point in continuing the war, they may propose a peace treaty to the enemy tribe. If both leaders agree with the treaty (and terms if there are any), the war ends. Alliance (Available to tribes only) When two tribes get along with each other they may propose an alliance.The alliance guarantees support from your ally if you get attacked and vice-versa.It also allows you to attack another tribe together with your ally. After declaring the war you can ask your ally to join the war.If they refuse, the alliance is dissolved. Alliances expire after 10 (real life) days. Defensive Alliance (Available to tribes only) A defensive alliance guarantees support from another tribe if you get attacked and vise-versa. Upon receiving a declaration of war you can ask your Defensive Ally to join the war.If they refuse, the defensive alliance is dissolved. Defensive Alliances expire after 10 (real life) days. Non Aggression Pact (Available to tribes and non tribal groups) Non aggression Pacts improve relations between tribes/groups. By signing a non aggression pact you promise to not declare war against the other tribe/group. Breaking a non aggression pact is frowned upon and other tribes/groups may consider you a warmonger.Non Aggression Pacts expire after 3 (real life) days. Gifts (Available to tribes and on tribal groups) If you want to slowly win the favour of a tribe/group you may send them gifts. It is up to you what the gift will be. It could be something from a deerskin to a houseboat full of logs. Its completely up to you. The better the gift, the more they will apreciate it. Trade Agreement (available to tribes/non tribal groups) Trade agreements promote trading between tribes/groups. During a trade agreement, tribe members from tribe X can enter the territory of tribe Y (after being granted permission) in order to sell/buy or trade items.During trade agreements large scale trading is also promoted. For example, tribe X can sell a houseboat full of logs to tribe Y. Trade Agreements expire after 1 (Real life day) Military Access Pact (available to Tribes only) By signing a military access pact, both tribes grant access to the territory of each other. It is not recommended to sign military Access pacts unless you really trust the other tribe. Military Access pacts are especially useful if two tribes are already in an Alliance or a defensive alliance. These are just examples of diplomatic pacts, you may use your own. The more capable your diplomat is, the more likely it is for negotiations to succeed.